Welcome to Hetalia
by Adrian C
Summary: America and Canada are trapped within a world where their decisions will affect the past and future, and change or even kill those closest to them. Will they save themselves, or ruin each other and unleash a being from the depths of Silent Hill?
1. Prologue

Welcome to Hetalia (WtH)

Prologue

An isolated, disremembered man tears through the woods, almost as if some sinister being was hounding him. There was an unearthly seclusion about the place that besieged him. He has been trapped in this place, this pandemonium, fro a seemingly absolute amount of time. He has bygone all but, the concluding occurrences before his arrival to this place.

The blustering bang of a musket unnerves to man, emitting a shiver throughout his being.

"They come at me once more,' he states to himself, almost in a winded manner. "When will this end? Why must I exist longer? I have died many times over, and I have eventually forgotten who I am...'

These words are the only company he has. He is alone in this place, this silent hell. The only thing that breaks the silence of these damned woods, are the sudden attacks of what he calls, The Pale Ones.

"These Pale Ones, I have fought them for as long as I can remember, they have eventually lost their faces to me, just like the faces of the friends and family, who I no longer remember. The Pale Ones are all I truly remember."

Another bang rings out, a musket ball barely misses it's target as the man takes off again, tearing through the woods once more.

This nameless man continues running, even though he knows he can't escape...

_Silent Hill_

_Ever since I heard that name, I've begun having nightmares. Nightmares that bring back memories of times that...I can't even write about in this journal. Times I've never even mentioned to my own brother. These nightmares seem to reoccur over and over, but today. Today was different from the others. This, dream was different. I was lost, wandering through some forsaken woods. I've never felt so isolated in my life, the feeling of dread in that place almost drove me insane. At least, I thought I was alone. I found myself tearing past trees as horrifying creatures chased after me. Familiar, horrifying creatures that carried muskets. One of them had grabbed hold of my arm, and thats when everything truly, became a nightmare. I couldn't wake up as the thing tried to pull me back, like I was becoming trapped within an eternal nightmare. When I finally got free, I woke up._

_I can't sleep now..._

_Day 5 without rest._

_Alfred F. Jones_

_bThe Prologue to the Silent Hill/Hetalia crossover I'm working on. Yes it is short, but prologues are normally not that long. I don't really take credit for the Prologue. My friend, Karl Fultz originally wrote it, and I revised it a little._

_This will not only be submitted to this website, I will also be submitting it to DeviantArt along with artwork for it. If any of you are interested in seeing the upcoming artwork and the comic adaptation my friend will be doing for this, my username is Firedemoncoderojo_

_A little bit on the crossover. I named it "Welcome to Hetalia", to represent the Sign Board that reads "Welcome to Silent Hill" in the games. I thought Hetalia Hill, HetaHill and Silent Hetalia were really stupid names. I mean, theres a Resident Evil/Hetalia crossover on Youtube and they named it "HetaHazard"._

_Oh, the stuff after "Silent Hill", is supposed to be a journal entry America is writing, but Fan-Fic won't let me Italicize it, of course._

_Other than that, enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Oh, and I'm gladly accepting ideas for creatures for Welcome to Hetalia on DeviantArt. I've got Artist's Block at the moment./b_


	2. Chapter 1  The Beginning

Welcome to Hetalia (WtH)

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

America's P.O.V.

I closed the journal, hoping it would be the last time I would close the infernal thing. It felt like it was useless to be writing in it if I could only re-write the same thing over and over again. The same writing haunts me every time I open the journal. I'm sure my brother is beginning to suspect something is wrong, same with my boss, even the one I consider my father.

I'm sure everyone notices me glancing at the file labeled, "Silent Hill" that sits next to my boss. Its been a big subject ever since it was brought up by someone. We were going through old files one day, and a clerk had asked about an old file with the name, "Silent Hill" written on it in red. Some workers actually seemed horrified to see it.

Silent Hill.

A deserted town in an abandoned area of Maine, New England. A place that is shrouded in a dense fog, that its as if the town doesn't even exist. No, the town is there, empty and isolated. It was once a scenic resort area, but is now said to be cursed. A place that some people are too afraid to even talk about. Said to have belonged to an Indian Tribe, that I can't seem to remember for some reason.

There is even a paper within the folder, that looks like it was torn from some kind of old book, that seems to confirm everything that's wrong about the town. It reads;

_**" The name of that town is Silent Hill. **_

_**Although it is known as a scenic resort area, it is a cursed place where the town's former inhabitants were once driven away, brutal executions were once carried out, and a mysterious plague was once prevalent. **_

_**The town is centered around Toluca Lake, from which a thick fog perpetually enshrouds the area and makes vague the reality and dreams of those who visit the town. **_

_**And according to those who have seen them, there are also times when "things" that should not naturally exist appear. **_

_**A few incidents that have occurred in this town up to this point have gone unaddressed, leaving behind a great number of mysteries. **_

_**Here and now, looking back on it all, let's elucidate these mysteries one by one. "**_

My boss actually wants to try and bring the town back up as a resort again. He believes the myths, legends and tales to all be fake and made to keep people like him from trying to rebuild the town. What are my thoughts on it? Well, I'm all about trying to rebuild the town, but I have this feeling in my gut. A painful feeling that it should be left alone. The nightmares are one thing that are keeping me away from it, but it also fuels my curiosity for the town as well.

Are the woods I was in, somehow related? Are they the exact same woods in Silent Hill?

Silent Hill. Silent Hill. Silent Hill. Silent Hill!

Its all I can think about. All that runs through my mind. I swear it will drive me insane! No, something as simple and stupid as this won't unnerve the Hero! These nightmares aren't real, and they won't disturb my rest any further!

"Hahaha! Stupid nightmares won't bother me anymore!"

At least, I was hoping they wouldn't.

I looked up as there was a soft knock at my bedroom door. Sighing, I stood from my desk and walked over to answer it. 'Alfred, are you okay?' The soft voice was almost unheard, but I knew what it was asking as I stared at whom was considered my twin, my brother, Matthew.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just talking to myself." My brother didn't look convinced that I was okay. He knew I hadn't been getting sleep since my boss mentioned wanting to try and rebuild Silent Hill. 'If you say so, Alfred.' Canada turned and left, disappearing down the hallway. I sighed and closed the door.

Yeah I have a mirror on my door, the Hero has to make sure he looks presentable, but, it wasn't my reflection I saw. At least, it didn't look like me. I almost screamed and jumped back, the object falling to the floor and breaking. The broken pieces showed my normal reflection as I stared at them wide-eyed. That reflection wasn't me, it couldn't be.

It was just my imagination.

bI'm REALLY sorry for how short the first chapter is. I really am, but this was all I wanted to introduce into the first chapter. The second chapter will hopefully be longer, along with the other upcoming chapters.

I'm currently working on the artwork for what America saw in the mirror, so go to DeviantArt if you want to see it.

Tell me what you think of the first chapter. (please don't complain about how short it is, I already know)/b


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival

Welcome to Hetalia (WtH)

Chapter Two - Arrival

America's P.O.V.

i "I've been forgotten, disremembered, so many ways to say it. Almost as if I never existed. Two Pale Ones stick out in my memory, but no longer have faces to me. One, that dons blood on his body and has what resembles black bushes on his face, while the other is almost like a fancy bird, with hair on his chin. These two, I shall someday kill when I get the chance, to avenge not only myself, but the many that have lost their lives because of them."

- The Nameless One /i

I happily gulped down another burger, keeping my eyes on the road. It was really foggy today, but that didn't bother me. I hummed to myself, thrilled that my nightmares were no longer a problem. It really was just my imagination, this I was sure of. I don't understand what it was that set them off anyway.

The nightmare began as normal, but one of the creatures had grabbed me. I lost my footing and fell to the ground, where even more surrounded me and began to drag me away. My screams echoed throughout the woods as I was being dragged away. I was terrified, thinking this wouldn't end now. Everything went black and I could hear someone else scream, a man.

Then I woke up.

That definitely convinced me that the dreams were just caused by an overactive imagination. I was relieved when I woke up, though I found a note on the door. Apparently my boss made up his mind and wanted me to go investigate Silent Hill. To see where and how they can start rebuilding it. So here I am, on the road towards Silent Hill.

Though the weather was odd, a dense fog was shrouding everything, but I'm the Hero! Some measly fog isn't going to stop me!

b2:00 AM/b

It was getting difficult to see within the darkness of the fog. I was getting a little nervous, but the music from the radio soothed me a little. I was surprised I hadn't fallen asleep. I would have stopped but it was nothing but trees and this seemingly never ending road.

The haze was so dense, I kept expecting a car to appear in front of me. Though, everything seemed to get even more eerie. The radio startled me as it suddenly began to fuzz up, the loud noise making me jump. I smacked the radio a few times, hoping to make the noise stop, but it only seemed to be getting louder. In a panic I turned the volume off and looked back at the road.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, my palms getting sweaty as my body gently shook. A sense of dread was filling the car and I hated it. I took deep breaths, hoping it would calm me. I adjusted the rearview mirror a little, peering back at the road. Something suddenly jumped at the window.

The only thing I remember after screaming, was hitting the ceiling of the car…

iCanada's P.O.V./i

"Alfred?"

I knocked on his door for the seventh time now. Still no answer. Sighing, I reached under the welcome mat and pulled out the spare key. I unlocked the door and stepped in, figuring America was either asleep or holed up in his bedroom with his journal. I wondered what my brother wrote in there, having asked a couple times, but was always ignored.

I walked down the hallway, Kumajiro riding on top of my head. "Alfred?" I called out to my brother, hoping he would hear me. I highly doubted he did hear me though. No one ever really did. Knocking on Alfred's bedroom door, I checked my watch, hoping we wouldn't be late for the meeting. My brother's boss had decided not to rebuild Silent Hill. To just leave it as a landmark for people to drive through and maybe take pictures of.

Still no answer came from my brother.

"Alright Alfred, I'm coming in…!"

Opening the door I peered within the room. Only to find that America wasn't even inside. The bed was neatly made, as if he left a long time ago, which was odd. I walked into the room, stepping on the broken mirror on the floor. It startled me and I looked down at it, wondering why it hadn't been cleaned up. I figured I could clean it later. I noticed Alfred's journal was still sitting on his desk, which he normally carried around with him. It was open with something scribbled on the pages.

It wouldn't be right to look at what was written, but I needed to know if America was okay. He had begun acting weird ever since Silent Hill was mentioned. "What is it?" Kumajiro was trying to peek at the open pages from my head. I hesitated before stepping closer to the desk.

A symbol written in what looked like blood was splattered on the pages.

bThe symbol is this

.com/images/blog_art/s/silent_hill_homecoming_-_cult_

The thing at the beginning of the chapter is something I thought that would help keep the Nameless character interesting. Just random things that maybe America has unconsciously written in his journal because of his nightmares are something he was sure he heard. I hope to do more with the character soon :P his name will not be revealed till waaaay later on. He technically belongs to my friend Karl Fultz but I designed most of the character.

I don't own Silent Hill or Hetalia :U


End file.
